1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated and their patterns become minute, various attempts have been made to manufacture the semiconductor devices with improved characteristics. In particular, various methods for manufacturing a landing pad that supports eccentricity, while ensuring a stable contact between an upper conductor and a lower conductor such as a bit line or a storage electrode in a structure such as a memory cell having a honeycomb structure may be performed.